Normal
by clouded leopard
Summary: Raven gets an offer she can't refuse. Definitely RobxRae. COMPLETE!
1. The Envelope

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, guys. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to challenge DC comics for the rights to their characters??? Well... okay, even if you do, I'm not!!! I don't own Teen Titans or anything. That's why I'm here and not on fictionpress!

Author's note: Yay this is my very first TT fic!!! I sure hope you guys like it because in part this is a desperate attempt to get reviews....I've written a whole two other stories and only have two reviewers......so if you like "Top 10" or "Birds of Prey" please read my other stuff too!!!! Well anywho here goes Normal!!! Yay! :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans Tower, 2:00 p.m.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven was deep in the outer edges of her mind, enjoying the peace and quiet of having the Tower to herself when her perfect afternoon was shattered.

"RAAAAAAAAAVEN!!!!! WEEEEEE'RE BAAAA-AAAAAAACK!!!" the young alien named Starfire called as she walked into the Tower with the other Titans.

Raven grudgingly opened her eyes and stood up. "Yes, Starfire," she said in her monotone I-don't-really-care voice. "I think the whole city knows now."

Star's happy look faltered for a moment when she heard Raven, but she instantly perked up again for the sake of her other friends. "I am getting hungry," she announced. "Would anyone like some glogorth?"

"No thanks, Star." Robin said as he and the other boys hopped onto the couch.

"We're gonna play Space Crater 9!!!!" Cyborg declared as he picked up his controller.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick your butt as usual." Beast Boy teased.

"Whaddya mean, **as usual**!!??" Cy yelled at Beast Boy. "I always kick **your** butt!!!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Oh, yes I do!!!"

"No, neither of you do." Robin remarked, stopping both Beast Boy and Cy in their tracks. "I'll beat you both."

"Oh, yeah???"

"Yeah!"

Starfire smiled at the squabbling boys. "Okay, then. Raven, would you like some?"

Raven turned and stared at the girl with a blank face. "Do I look like I want fungus?"

"Well, no...er...that is..."

Raven started walking to her room. "I'm going upstairs. I have to meditate," she announced.

Starfire smiled, despite the cold answer, and shrugged. "Oh, well," she said, and pranced happily off to the kitchen.

Upstairs in Raven's room, she tried to get back into her meditation, but it was hard with all the thoughts floating through her head.

_I've always been so jealous of them. I wish I could play and treat life like it was one big game, like they do, but I can't. I always have to meditate, meditate, meditate. I know what could happen if I don't, but still, it's not fair. I want to be normal, too. Ever since I was born I wasn't allowed to show any emotion, or it could leave an opening for Trigon to attack. I wasn't even allowed to cry. I wonder what the others would think if they knew I've never cried._

Raven squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine the sensation of tears running down her face. Nothing. All this emotion, and...sheer humaness all seemed so foreign to her. Like she was just one big robot. Raven sighed and forced the thoughts out from her head. No matter how much she didn't like it, she knew that it was time to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade's Hideout, just that moment...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

Slade looked up at his monitors, all displaying the image of Raven in her room. He chuckled to himself, watching the young girl floating in the air, saying the same phrase over and over again.

"I've been watching you, Raven. And it's easy to see how you've been feeling. Lonely. Bottled up. Different. Well, I can help you, child. And don't worry. There's only a small price to pay..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans Tower, 8:01 p.m.

It was Friday night, and all of the Titans were downstairs to watch a movie together as usual. Everything upstairs was eerily quiet and isolated. But unknown to the Titans, there was an uninvited guest in the Tower. _Creak creak creak_. A robot dressed entirely in black, one of Slade's minions, tiptoed around, apparently looking for something. Then he found it- a room. The automatic door slid open and he quietly walked in. It had a dark, halloweeny theme to it- definitely Raven's room. He pulled an envelope out from his sleeve and looked around, searching for a place to put it, when he heard voices downstairs.

"Okay, guys. Now which one are we watching? Attack of the Killer Laundry, or Lord of the Pigs? Both veeeeeery scaaaaaary!!!" Beast Boy said, holding up two DVDs.

Nobody said anything. His friends all looked at him like he was crazy for picking such weird movies. Raven finally broke the silence.

"I vote neither. I'm tired and I'm going to bed early." She left the room and walked upstairs. _Those movies don't really sound like they're worth watching, anyway_, she thought to herself.

_Thump, thump, thump_. The robot could hear Raven coming up to her room, and knew he would be caught if he didn't get out of there in the next few seconds. _Thump, thump, thump_. In a panic, he tossed the envelope onto her pillow and frantically looked for a way out. _Thump, thump, thump. _Slade was going to be sooo mad at him..._Thump, thump, thump. _There! He threw open the window and dived out right when the door opened.

Raven walked over to her bedside and took off her dark blue cape. She hung it on a rack next to her bed and was about to leap onto the cushiony mattress when she noticed the envelope.

"What's this?" she said as she picked it up. It was blank, not addressed to anyone in particular, which was strange, so she opened it to see what was inside. Her violet eyes scanned across the message she pulled out.

"Oh, no." Her eyes narrowed. "Slade."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now PLEASE review!!! As I said before, I'm desperate for opinions!!! Should I keep the story going, or is it just a bunch of crap? It's okay to flame it, I guess... I do want to know what you think... just be kinda gentle, okay? I'm only a newbie!


	2. Meeting

Hola, amigos!!! I'm back!!! Buckets of thanks to riter544 and desolatorpixie for their reviews, absolutely ecstatic that you like it!!! (watches her writer's self-esteem level go up a few notches) Yay!!! :D Please keep reviewing!!! Well, anyway, here's the next chappie!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Titans Tower, 8:06 p.m.

Raven sat down on her bed, millions of questions running through her mind. What does he want with her? How could he have gotten in here? Does he know her secrets? Could he even be watching her right now? Raven peered suspiciously around her room for a camera. Her heart was pounding. What was she going to do? She read the note over and over again, searching for some hint or clue that might answer her questions.

_Raven_

_Meet me at the old dockyards tomorrow at 10 o'clock p.m. sharp. _

_I think I can give you something you want. _

_Don't tell your friends. _

_Slade_

Nothing. But the big question haunted her- should she tell the others? Slade ordered her not to- and she didn't know what he might do if she disobeyed. But on the other hand, the other Titans trusted her. If she didn't tell them... that trust would be shattered. Raven thought of Robin and his obsession with Slade. He would definitely hate her if she didn't let him know. But then again... why should she have to tell her friends everything? It was her business, what right do they have to find out? _They have every right_, Raven thought. _They've always been there for me, through good times and bad. They deserve to know. And besides, I have no idea what Slade is planning. He might want to hurt me. Backup will come in handy. _And with that, she ran downstairs to tell the other Titans.

"NOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T GO NEAR THE LAUNDRYYYYYY!!!!!"

When Raven got downstairs, it was obvious what movie the others were watching. Beast Boy seemed enthralled in the plot, but the others were less than interested. Raven focused her powers on the remote control and turned off the TV right at the horror scene.

"Hey!!! What gives!?" Beast Boy yelled, upset that his movie night was cut short.

"I need to talk to you all. It's Slade."

That got everyone's attention. Robin immediately jumped up. "What is it, Raven? What did he do?"

"Read this," Raven said, handing him the message.

Each of the Titans took their turns reading it, and they sat down together to discuss their plan.

"What do you think he wants, Raven?" Robin asked, anxious to find out what Slade was up to.

"I have no idea. I think we should find out, though."

"Agreed. We have to find out what his master plan is."

"No!" Starfire yelled, surprising everyone. "I do not want Raven to be sent into the way of harm! What if Slade wants to hurt her?"

Beast Boy agreed whole-heartedly. "Yeah, man. Last time he tried to use Robin, he almost destroyed us all. We should play it safe."

"But we have to know what he's doing. If Raven meets him at the dockyards, she could get us information that could save people's lives." Cyborg said.

"But what about Raven's life?" Starfire disagreed. "I do not want anything bad to happen to her."

"Nothing will happen. If Slade wanted to kill me, he probably could have long ago. He wants to use me for something. I'm just going to go see what he wants. No big deal." Raven tried to convince the other Titans that she would be okay, but honestly, she was a little nervous herself.

"Okay. Here's the plan," Robin said. "Raven goes to the dockyards to see what Slade wants. We'll be hiding nearby. Cyborg. Can you hook Raven up with a mini-microphone?"

"Consider it done," Cyborg said.

"Good. That way we can listen in on what's going on. At the first hint of trouble we'll come running. Okay?"

"Okay." Raven and Cyborg said. Beast Boy and Star agreed, too, although more reluctantly.

"Promise you'll be careful, Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven stared at the girl blankly, seemingly untouched by her concern. "I will, Starfire. Promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dockyards, 9:57 p.m. the next night

"You ready, Raven?" Robin asked.

"I think so." Raven said. But in reality, she had millions of butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pounding so loud she was surprised no one else could hear it.

Cyborg finished equipping her with a microphone. "Okay, Rae. You're all set."

"Remember, if you need us, we'll be there in a flash." Robin said to her.

"Okay," Raven nodded.

"Be careful!" Beast Boy and Starfire called in unison as she began to leave.

Raven's hands started to feel clammy as she walked toward the meeting place. She frowned and wiped them on her cape, determined to not show any sign of nervousness. _I'm just having a meeting with our incredibly dangerous archenemy. No pressure,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. Raven walked into one of the old warehouses that littered the old dockyards, searching for Slade. She looked around the dark, run-down building. "Okay. Just a little creepy," she said.

"What's the matter, Raven? Scared?"

Raven yelped and whirled around to find Slade standing behind her.

"My sensors show that your heart rate and blood pressure have skyrocketed. You're not afraid of me, are you Raven?" he said, approaching her.

"N-no. Of course not," she said nervously, taking a few steps backwards.

"Good," he said. "Because you know who could take advantage of you if you **were** scared."

Raven's eyes grew wide, realizing who he was talking about. "Wha- ...h-how do you-"

"That's not important now. I have some business to take care of first..." Slade said as he pulled a small device out from his pocket. He pressed a button on the device and Raven's hidden microphone all of a sudden shorted out. Unknown to her, a blue, crackling force field had surrounded the warehouse they were in.

"Y-you. How did you know my friends were listening?"

"Oh, come now Raven. What do you take me for? It's only obvious that you would tell the others. So I took a few precautions."

Back where the other Titans were hiding, the microphone they had shorted out as well. "Raven!" Robin yelled over the mic. All he heard in response was fuzz. "Dammit!!! We're coming, Raven!" He started running to her. The others didn't need a command to follow. They quickly reached the warehouse, and were taken aback to find the force field there. "Titans! Attack!" Robin yelled, and began to furiously kick and punch at the barrier. All of the Titans tried their hardest, but it was no use. The wall wasn't coming down.

Meanwhile, Raven and Slade were still talking. "What do you want with me?" Raven asked.

Slade chuckled. "My dear child. I don't want anything **with** you. I want something **for** you."

"That's ridiculous. What could you possibly give me?"

"Something you've always wanted, Raven. Something you've always envied of everyone else. A way to be normal."

Raven wasn't buying it. "That is impossible. In Azarath, my home, all of the best priests tried to exorcise the demon within me. They tried and failed. Trigon is too powerful. What makes you think you can succeed?"

"You don't believe me, Raven? Why don't you try it out?" Slade took out what looked like a black glowing remote control, but instead of channels on the buttons, there were weird symbols and pictures on them, signs of powerful magic. Before Raven could protest, Slade hit a few of the buttons and instantly, Raven was engulfed in the darkness that was her demon power.

"ARRRGH!" she screamed. The pain was so intense, it brought her to her knees.

Outside the force field, the others could hear Raven screaming in agony. "RAVEN!!!!" they yelled.

Raven's black aura writhed and began to be sucked up by the remote. Instantly the pain was gone. Slade pulled out a mirror and let Raven look at herself. She pulled her hood down and gasped. Her wildest fantasies had come true. She was normal!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's it for now! I hope that's long enough for you, desolatorpixie! It's five whole pages on my word processor and took me forever to write!!!! Well again, everybody, please review!!! What did ya think of this chapter? Oh, and feel free to suggest any plot twists or anything!!! :D See ya next chapter!!!


	3. Choices

(This stupid document manager thingy won't let me have asterisks, or the little star thingies, so I'm letting you know ahead of time that the asterisks that would have been there showing my actions are now parentheses. I sure hope the people at fanfiction get this thing fixed soon! -clouded leopard)

Yay yay yay!!! I have 11 reviews!!!!! (cries with joy) You like me, you really like me!!!! Yay!!! :D

I'm spending almost all day writing, trying to update as fast as I can... I'm surprised at how many stories are on the TT directory! I mean, the very next day after I update, I get bumped down to the 3rd page! AARGH it's so frustrating!!! (Sigh) Oh, well, I guess it's only fair... anyway, I think I'd better just go write the darn chapter now, what do you think? Yeah okay, I'll stop stalling... here's Chapter 3!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dockyards, 10:04 p.m.

Raven was in complete shock. She looked like everyone else- something she had wanted more than anything for her whole life. She didn't have bluish skin anymore, it was now a beautiful peachy cream! And her eyes- they weren't violet, just blue. A wonderful, completely normal blue! Her hair was a shiny raven black, and the chakra on her forehead was gone. Raven wondered what the others would say when they saw her. She was beauti-

"AAARRGH!!!" Raven screamed and dropped the mirror, shattering it. While she was staring at her new looks, she hadn't noticed Slade pushing a few more buttons on his magical remote. Her demon aura had jumped from the device, and was now fusing with her body again. The pain this time was just as bad as when her powers left her.

Then, the pain vanished as quickly as it did before. The transformation was complete, and she was her regular old self again. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed at Slade, furious with him for taking away her dream. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You can't be normal yet," Slade said. "That was just a taste of what I could give you. Before I make the changes permanent, I want something in return. A small favor to ask in exchange for your deepest wish. I want you... to destroy your friends."

Outside the force field, the other Titans were getting desperate. They were all sending their strongest attacks hurling towards the bubble, but still they weren't able to get through. "It's no use, Robin," Cyborg said. "The damn thing's just not going-" the force field just then disappeared "-down?"

The Titans looked past the force field and saw Raven, hood covering her face, walking out of the warehouse.

"RAVEN!!!" Robin yelled and ran to her, the others not far behind.

"Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"We heard you screaming..." Cyborg said.

"Are you not harmed?" Starfire asked.

"Raven..." Robin said, lifting her chin up so he could see her face. Her violet eyes were wide and scared, like a deer caught in headlights. Robin had never seen her this way. It only made him more worried. "What did he do to you? I swear, he won't get away with this!"

These were too many questions for Raven. She was already overwhelmed by what Slade had said. "I..." she whispered, barely audible. "I... I have to go!" she yelled. "I just... I have to think!" And with that, she flew off as fast as she could.

The other Titans were stunned. "Would you like me to follow her, Robin?" Starfire offered.

"No. Let her be." Robin said, deep in thought. _If he hurt her... I swear to God I'll make him regret it. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Park, A Few Minutes Later

Raven floated down to the deserted playground and sat down on one of the swings. _Creak, creak, creak. _She started to slowly swing back and forth, back and forth. She remembered coming here as a child, after she went against her elder's wishes and ran away from Azarath. She had been an outcast then, as different as she was now. All the other kids had stared uncomfortably at her and kept their distance. No one wanted to play with her. So she would always just sit by herself on this swingset. _Creak, creak, creak. _She sighed. _What am I going to do,_ she asked herself. Raven thought of her friends..._Starfire...Cyborg...Beast Boy... and Robin. Oh, Robin..._ If she betrayed them, it would break their hearts. They could never trust her again. She remembered Beast Boy when Terra betrayed the team. Would Robin act like that too? Oh, God, she didn't want to even think of him that way.

But on the other hand... this was the only thing she had ever really wanted. She wanted to be able to cry, and laugh, and act like a normal teenager. She wanted to let her emotions loose, throw caution into the wind and just do it. She was sick of the meditating, and the blank faces, and the monotone voices. God, she just wanted to be like everyone else! Was that too much to ask? Ever since she was little, she always questioned her elders, "Why me? Why do I have to meditate when all the other kids get to play?" And they would always say, "Because you are special, Raven. You are the one who is destined to defeat Trigon once and for all." Well, she didn't want that. She didn't want her future to be decided for her, just like that. She wanted to live her own life, make her own decisions. Screw Trigon. And screw Azarath. This was her life, not theirs. Shouldn't she just be allowed to do what she wanted? Well, she knew that Slade could give her that chance. But... her friends...

After sitting there for three whole hours, Raven had finally decided. Forget her friends. Forget her old life. She could always build up a new one once she was normal. She would take Slade up on his offer. The Titans were going down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, yes, I know, I am so evil for putting a cliffhanger here!!! (takes off evil eyes and puts playful eyes back on) I'm sorry!! I'm also sorry because I know it's shorter than usual!!!! Just wanted a cliffhanger at the end to make all you guys mad! Hahaha! Well, to make up for the length, I'll try to update soon (although it probably won't be tomorrow, I do have other stories to write you know!). Well, anyway, please review again people!!! Give me your anger!!! (or preferably, your happiness!) I'll see ya next chapter!!!

-clouded leopard-


	4. Traitor

Salve! (Latin for "Howdy!") Sorry, I know it's been a few days since the last update! But you won't have to wait long for the grand finale, the next chapter after this one should be the last. This is turning out to be a relatively short fic! I'm sad, 'cause I'll miss getting all your fantabulous reviews, but I'm also relieved, because now I'll have more time to write other stuff!

Okay, now I'll start writing Chapter 4! Here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Titans Tower, 1:46 a.m.

The Titans had gone to bed a few hours ago. But it was pointless. None of them could sleep. They were all too worried about Raven. Especially Robin. He laid awake in bed, thinking about her and how he was going to make Slade pay for what he did. Whatever he did. Robin just couldn't imagine what the villain could have done to make her so upset. She didn't even want to talk to her fellow Titans about it. Robin knew that Raven was often secretive, but the look in her eyes- that told him this time was different. Slade had said in his note that he had something Raven wanted. What could it have been?

Robin's thoughts were disturbed when he heard someone walking down the hallway. _Creak, creak, creak. _He immediately jumped out of bed. _Maybe Raven's back!_, he thought to himself. Robin eagerly ran out of his room to greet her.

"Raven?" he called. The hallway was pitch black. Suddenly the light came on behind him. Robin whirled around and saw Raven standing there, looking at him painfully.

"Raven! You're back!" he said. Then he saw her look. "What's wrong? What happened back there?" She said nothing, just started to approach him steadily. Robin took a few steps backwards. But he didn't realize she was slowly backing him into a corner...

"Raven? Please talk to me! I can help! What did Slade do to you?" He was so worried about her. And the look she was giving him definitely wasn't helping. He bumped into the wall behind him, but he didn't care. "Raven, what's wr-" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Robin." she whispered. "You know I love you, right?"

"Wha- what?" Robin exclaimed, his face turning red.

She just continued, "And I know you feel the same way about me. I can sense it. Robin, I've always cared about you. I know I never showed it, but I am madly in love with you."

"R-Raven. I-...I love you, too."

She pulled him into a long, sweet kiss. He didn't notice her hands starting to glow black...

She broke away to whisper, "I'm so, so sorry, Robin." She unleashed her powers and sent him flying right through the wall. She knew no human could never survive that. _CRASH!_

The noise alerted the other Titans. Cyborg was the first one to get there. "FREEZE!" he yelled, cannon aimed at the intruder. Then he saw who it was. "R-...Raven?" He lowered his weapon. "What's going on?" he asked, approaching her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with big, sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Cyborg. This is something I have to do." She reached out with her powers and grabbed a hold of every loose object she could. Then, she hurled it all at him- **hard**.

"Wha-" He was too stunned to avoid her attack. "AAAH!" he yelled as he was pummeled with everything- clothes, silverware, Beast Boy's stuffed animals- even their couch.

Starfire and Beast Boy immediately arrived at the scene. "What the-" Beast Boy said. His eyes flicked from Raven to his hurt friends. "Wha- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!??" he yelled at her.

"I do not understand. Raven, you did this?" Starfire asked, her green eyes welling up with tears.

"No. You **don't** understand. This is the only way I can get what I want. It's something I've longed for my whole life. You'll **never** understand." Raven said harshly.

Starfire began to cry angrily. "But- I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!"

Raven just looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Beast Boy transformed into a huge tiger and lunged at her, claws out and ready. With a simple wave of her hand, she sent him flying back down the hallway and into the wall at the other end. He fell to the ground and laid there, silent and unmoving.

"NO!!!!" Starfire screamed, now sobbing uncontrollably. Her wet eyes glowed green. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!!!!" She sent huge starbolts and eye beams- everything her powers would let her do- towards Raven.

Raven countered and used her own powers to form a black shield around her. Star's attacks were no use.

_The HELL with this,_ Starfire thought furiously. She rocketed towards Raven with enough force to break through her shield, and punched her hard in the jaw. Then she sent a roundhouse kick flying at the side of her head. The sparring she had done with Robin was paying off. Raven fell to the ground.

"You TRAITOR!!!!" Star screamed. "YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!!!!!!!" Starfire kicked Raven hard in the stomach, making her cry out in pain.

"Don't you get it?" Raven said weakly. "Slade can make me normal. I can laugh and cry and play like you all do. I can live my own life. No more meditating. No more hiding my emotions. He can get rid of Trigon for good." She winced in pain. "I just have to get rid of you first."

Raven's eyes glowed black thinking about what her future could be. Her body might have been hurt, but her powers were still fine. "HRRRRRAAH!!!" she yelled, sending Starfire rocketing backwards and crashing right through the same wall Beast Boy hit. Star laid there, struggling to get up. "R-Raven. D-... Don't do this...." she said weakly, then fell to the ground.

"I'm so, so sorry Star." Raven said slowly, painfully getting up. "I have to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Night Skies of Jump City, 2:20 a.m.

Raven flew over the city she called home, unwillingly thinking of her friends. She was beginning to regret her choice to destroy them. The scene of Starfire, weakly trying to get up, then falling, played over and over in her mind. And Robin... he had loved her too, for all those years... Raven felt like crying. Just floating down to earth and sobbing everything away. But she couldn't. _Soon, _she thought to herself. _Soon, you won't have to worry about Trigon, or your friends, or anything. You'll have a new life. New friends. Everything will be alright. Everything will be perfect. _

Raven was getting closer to the dockyards, where Slade told her to meet him once she was done. He also had told her to bring him proof. Raven looked down at Robin's utility belt in her hand. Just looking at it brought back all her memories of him... how he always cared for her when she was hurt... the way he came running to her after she had met with Slade... and his last moments... when he kissed her... and told her... that he loved her... She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter anymore. He was history. All that mattered now was becoming normal. She floated down to the dockyards. It would only be a few minutes, now...

She walked into the warehouse where she and Slade had met before. "Slade!" she called out. "It's done." She held up the utility belt to show that she was telling the truth.

Slade jumped down from the rafters, where he had been watching. He looked at her in near disbelief. "So," he said. "You were able to do it."

"Yes," she replied, handing him her proof. "The Titans are history."

"Good." he said, examining Robin's old belt with interest.

"Don't forget your promise." Raven reminded him, getting impatient.

"Ah, yes." he said, and pulled out his magical remote. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. Now hit me."

Slade pressed a few buttons and the pain that Raven felt before engulfed her again. "AAARRRGGGH!!!!" she screamed. It was worse this time, because Raven was already injured from her fight with Starfire.

But like earlier, it disappeared just as quickly. "Finally!" Raven said, not able to hide her glee.

"Now we're even," Slade said, handing her the mirror again.

_Aah!, _she thought. _I'm normal!!! I'm finally normal!!!_ She was so engrossed in her new looks that she didn't see Slade's remote begin to vibrate violently...

Slade's scream brought her back down to earth. "AAAH!!! How- how is this happening!?"

Raven's black demon aura that was sucked up by the remote was now struggling for its freedom. The remote was shaking, trying to contain the demon inside, and was glowing black.

Then, suddenly, the remote shattered into thousands of little pieces. Raven's aura was free. But instead of going back into her like it did last time, it grew, and grew, and grew...

Raven's eyes grew wide in horror. She recognized the form it was taking. Slade screamed again and ran out of the warehouse just as the aura grew straight through the ceiling.

Raven now found herself face-to-face with an angry, full-size Trigon. And this time, she had no powers to defend herself...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Another cliffhanger!!!!!! And you'll have to wait a while to see the outcome!!!!! (puts her playful eyes back on again) Hee hee! The last chapter's coming up next! (Jumps up and down excitedly) I don't know if you guys enjoyed that one, but it was probably my favorite one to write!!! Review and tell me what you think!!! :D Vale! (Latin for "See ya!")


	5. FINISHED, BABY!

Buenos dias, my wonderful readers!!! I'm baaa- aaack!! Sorry for the long wait. As you already know, this is the VERY last chapter. No more. Nada. That's it. The end. But I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it so far! And who knows, maybe I'll write more TT stuff in the future...

Well, here goes. Enjoy it!

thisisapagebreak thisisapagebreak thisisapagebreak

The Teen Titans Tower, 2:18 a.m.

Back at the Titan's home, everything was silent. Raven's friends still laid there, lifeless. But unknown to her, she actually hadn't succeeded in killing them...

Robin's eyelids fluttered, then opened slowly. "Ugh..." he groaned. Every nerve cell in his body felt like it was on fire. _I got hit pretty hard,_ he thought.

He painfully sat up to examine his injuries. Definitely lots of cuts and bruises, but nothing broken. _Thank God, _he thought to himself. _It could have been much worse. _He slowly stood up and looked around, trying to get his bearings._ I know I'm in the Tower, but where is everybody?_

Then he saw the pile of junk in the hallway. What was all their stuff doing out here? Then the pile began to shift. Robin heard a groan from underneath. _It's Cyborg! _he realized. "Hang on, Cy!" he yelled. "I'll get you out!"

Robin began to dig his friend out of the pile. _He can't have much air under there._ _I have to hurry. _

As the boy wonder dug, he thought about what had happened. _Raven. Why did you do this? Was it Slade? Did he force you? I know you're not evil underneath that hood, Raven. I know you didn't want to do this. I wish I could help you..._

"Robin! Robin!"

Robin looked down and saw that he had successfully uncovered Cyborg's head. It stuck out of the pile awkwardly, looking up at him. "Are you alive in there? I said thanks! I was starting to run out of air!"

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. A little dinged up, that's all." Cyborg pushed everything off of him and sat up. "What the hell was Raven thinking? Did she lose it or something?"

Robin frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. I think Slade is using her. It didn't look like she wanted to attack us."

"Yeah. She looked like she was hurt. It must have been really hard for her."

"I know," Robin said, remembering. "I know what that feels like."

Just then they heard a voice from the other end of the hallway. "Guys? Is that you?" Beast Boy called. "I need help over here! Star's still unconscious!"

Robin and Cyborg ran over to their friend. Beast Boy was kneeling over Starfire's body, trying to wake her up.

"BB! You're okay!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, but no thanks to Raven." Beast Boy said her name with disgust. It was clear he wasn't about to forgive her. "What the hell did she think she was doing? She almost killed us! I thought she was our friend."

"She still is, BB," Robin said, kneeling down to help him with Starfire. "I think Slade is forcing her to do this. We have to give her a second chance."

"No way, man!" Beast Boy yelled. "Friends don't attack friends, last time I checked. I mean, look at what she did to Star!"

"Yeah, but when Robin and Terra turned on the team, we gave them a chance. Raven deserves the same," Cyborg said. "Did you even see the look on her face when she was attacking? She seriously didn't want to hurt us, dude."

Beast Boy sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know. Raven is so hard to understand sometimes."

"I know, Beast Boy. But Slade has the ability to really get to you. He knows all our weaknesses, and just how to exploit them. He did it to me, and he's probably doing it to Rae right now."

"Okay, Robin. She gets one chance. Just **one**."

Suddenly Starfire started to stir. She blinked, then opened her eyes wide. "What is going on, friends? What is-" Then she remembered. She frowned, and her eyes glowed an angry green. "**Raven**." she growled. She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain. "Where is she? I am going to make her scream and cry out like an abused glabernookle! Let me at her!" she cried.

"Whoa! Star, calm down!" Robin exclaimed. "Raven's not here. But she needs our help."

"Help!? HELP!!?? She attacked us, Robin! She is a dirty, glorthnog, blambleak traitor!!! Why should we help her!?"

"Because she needs us, Star," Robin said. "And friends help friends in need."

Starfire huffed at this. "She may be **your** friend, Robin, but she is most certainly not mine!"

"Star, Raven didn't want to do this. We think Slade is using her." Robin said. "Remember when Slade made me his apprentice and I had to attack you? The same thing is happening to Raven. You had faith in me. Raven needs faith, too."

Starfire sighed and looked down. "Alright, Robin. If you truly believe it is the right thing to do, I will give her one more chance to prove that she is our friend."

thisisapagebreak thisisapagebreak thisisapagebreak

The Dockyards, 2:25 a.m.

Trigon grinned evilly down at his child. "Hello there, Raven. Trying to get rid of me, were you? What? You weren't enjoying our father-daughter time together up in your head?"

"Just SHUT UP, Father! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Raven screamed. She was trying to look tough, but inside, she was terrified.

"Oh? You want me to go? Okay! I'll go destroy your precious city, instead!" Trigon began trudging off into the city, demolishing whole buildings with each step.

Raven's eyes grew wide in horror. "NO!!!" she screamed. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!!!" she yelled. Nothing happened. _DAMMIT!!! _she thought. _I forgot! My powers are gone! _She looked up at Trigon, who was destroying the city as if it were made of glass. _What have I done?_

"TEEN TITANS GO!!!!!!!!"

Raven whirled around to see her friends standing there, obviously a little beat up, but ready to attack. They all flew off to attack Trigon, except Robin. He approached her cautiously.

"R- Raven? Is- Is that you?" He peered at her new face uncertainly.

"Robin!" Raven exclaimed, showing him it was her. "Wh- What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" She was relieved that he was okay.

He walked up to her, smiling. "It takes more than just a kiss to get rid of me," he said.

Raven blushed. "I'm so, so sorry, Robin. Slade- he-"

"Shhh." Robin quieted her. "It's okay. I understand, Rae. I've been there."

She smiled back at him. Suddenly, Starfire rocketed down from the sky and landed hard in front of them, ruining their quiet moment. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Trigon laughed at the other Titan's futile attempts to stop him.

Robin looked up at the giant demon in fear. There were few villains he was actually afraid of fighting, but he had a feeling this was definitely going to be one of them. "Aaand... who's this?" he asked Raven.

"Trigon." Her eyes narrowed. "My father."

"WHAT!?" Robin exclaimed. He definitely wasn't expecting that one.

"He was trapped in my head. I wasn't able to show any emotion, or he could escape. When Slade took away my powers-"

"What!? Slade took away your powers!?" Robin wasn't expecting that one, either.

"Yes," Raven said calmly. "That was our deal. When Slade took away my powers, Trigon escaped." Raven huffed angrily, furious with herself. "I should have known this would happen!" she yelled.

"It's not your fault, Rae," Robin said. He turned to her. "Do you have my utility belt? I have to stop this thing!"

"I gave it to Slade... There it is!" she exclaimed. Apparently, the villain had dropped it when he ran out of the warehouse screaming.

"Good." Robin put the belt on and shot out a line from one of his batarangs. "I love you," he whispered, then swung off to fight the toughest battle of his life.

Raven just stood there and watched the battle, feeling helpless. She had to help them... but she couldn't. She cried out in frustration. There was nothing she could do!

The Titans needed help. They were already injured from their fight with Raven, and Trigon was definitely the most powerful villain they had ever fought. Raven knew deep down there was no way they could win. Trigon was swatting them like bugs! And she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

But wait... there was one way she could help them... _NO! _she thought to herself. _I just became normal! I'm not giving it up already!!! But... there's no way they can beat Trigon. They'll die for sure. Unless I do something about it..._

Raven's head was whirling. Would she save them and sacrifice her deepest desire, or would she let them die? She cared for them so much... but she loved the new her... _Oh, God, what should I do?_

Just then, Robin came falling out of the sky. Trigon had knocked him unconscious when he was swinging on his rope. Raven ran to catch her friend.

"Robin! Robin!" she called. No answer. _Oh, God, please don't let him die! I can't live without him!!! Please!!!_ But then Raven realized something. She couldn't live without Robin. She realized that Robin meant more to her than anything, even more than being normal or defeating Trigon, or anything like that. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Robin. She could not, and would not let him die. Raven knew what she had to do.

"TRIGON!!!" she yelled. The demon turned towards his daughter. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!"

"Wha- NO!" Trigon's voice boomed over the city. He realized what she was about to do.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "TRIGON, I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK INTO ME!!!!" Raven's hands began to glow black.

Trigon began to shrink and turn black, transforming back into her aura. "NOOOOO!!!" he yelled, then flew back into Raven's body.

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!!!!!" Raven screamed.

"R-Raven?" Robin said. He was waking up to see her totally engulfed in her demon aura, screaming in pain. "RAVEN!!!" he yelled, realizing what was going on.

Then, it was done. Raven was herself again. The other Titans flew down to her. "Raven! Raven! Are you okay?" they called.

Raven turned to her beloved friends, and for the first time in her life, began to cry. Once the tears started to fall, she couldn't stop them. She fell to her knees, now crying uncontrollably. "I-...I'm so... so sorry..." she whispered between sobs.

Robin walked over to her and knelt down, comforting her. "It's okay, Raven. It's okay. We won. It's all over now. Shhhhh...." he said, rocking her.

Raven put her head on Robin's lap and just laid there, surrounded by her friends, and sobbed all her troubles away...

thisisapagebreak thisisapagebreak thisisapagebreak

Aww!!! So sad!!! (Sniff Sniff) I need a tissue! (blows nose)

...okay, I'm done. Phew FINALLY this story's all over! Please make my day and review one last time!!! Pretty please!!!

Well, if you want more stuff from me, and you like Birds of Prey or Top 10, please go check out my other stories, too!!! I still don't have a lot of reviews for those stories, and would love to get more from you guys!!! And I also have two new stories in the works, one for Hawkman/Hawkgirl, and one for Justice League Unlimited. As for other TT stuff from me... well... I'll see what I can do. It'll take a while though, if it ever happens...

So, ...(sings) So long! Farewell! Auf Wiedersehen, goodbyyyyye!!!!! :D (waves) See ya! :D


End file.
